


Winning is Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter gets fed up of his roommate sleeping around, but when he tries to put a stop to it he gets dragged into a bet he's becoming increasingly unsure he can win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished. I don't think it'll end up too racy, I'm not all that confident with smut.

Opening the door to his dorm room, Hunter freezes at the scene he had walked in on. His eyes widened, and he only stopped himself from gaping at it because of the frequency of things like this happening.

Clearing his throat, he steps in fully, pulling the door shut behind him. "Seriously, Smythe?"

When the two on the bed looked at him, he trailed his eyes over the stranger on his roommate's bed, letting his disgust show clearly. "Again?"

The nameless blond turned a deep red, scrambling to pull the sheet over himself, and begins searching the floor for his clothes. At least this one had some shame then, Hunter noted dispassionately. If one more of Sebastian's crude fucks asks him if he'd like to join in...

"Come on, Clarington, don't tell me you don't get _urges_." Sebastian sprawls out shamelessly on the bed, ignoring the boy dressing himself. "I won't believe you."

Hunter crosses his arms and leans against the door, also ignoring the embarrassed blond. "Any urges I get, I have the dignity to take care of somewhere private."

Glaring pointedly at the boy laying on the bed, he walks over to his own, letting the blond leave. He lets out a sigh, forcing himself to ignore the naked boy across from him, and do what he had come to his room to do.

Glancing around, his face doesn't change when he sees his roommate beginning to jerk himself off, though he quickly moves his gaze.

"Stop that." He bites out, face turned away. He can feel his cheeks heating up and it irks him.

"Stop what?" Sebastian asks, tone slightly breathy.

Swinging his head around, Hunter keeps his eyes fixed firmly on the other's face. "That." He says, gesturing to Sebastian's lap. "Cover yourself and wait until I leave."

"I didn't think you'd be such a prude." He chuckles, his hand slowing to a stop. He doesn't remove it or cover himself, though. Hunter jerks his eyes away, irritated at himself for looking.

"I'm not." Deciding that this would be the best he'd get, Hunter turns and starts searching for his books again. "There are just some things I don't want to see."

"Sure you don't." He hears Sebastian shift. Annoyed that the other can't seem to go a few minutes without some kind of pressure on his dick, Hunter tries to hurry. "Prude."

He finds his books on his desk, and moves over to grabs them, putting them in his bag.

"I'm not a prude, you're just a slut." He throws over his shoulder as he leaves.

***

He flops back on his bed with a sigh. Hunter relaxes, knowing that he now has a weekend with absolutely nothing to do. His homework is done, he's went over the practice schedules for the Warblers and he's found a cat sitter; he can now spend two days doing nothing but sleeping and eating.

He doesn't even need to leave his room for either. His lips quirk.

At the sound of a throat clearing, Hunter opens his eyes. Seeing Sebastian standing over his bed with a smirk, he loses the slight smile instantly.

"...What?" He asks after a few seconds of Sebastian just staring at him. He stops himself from shifting uncomfortably.

"Since you're so adamant about taking care of urges in _private_ , I thought you should know that I'm going to be having company in an hour." Sebastian drawls. "Better hurry if you don't want a show."

Hunter just stares at the boy standing in front of his bed. He's had a busy week, and after making sure he wouldn't have anything to bother him, his roommate pulls this?

No, he won't stand for it.

"Can you not go a day without sex?" Hunter sits up, leaning back on his hands.

Seeming to sense that he wasn't joking around, Sebastian observes him intently.

"Sure." He notes sarcastically, nodding. "I can quit anytime I want."

Hunter glares, getting annoyed that his anger is getting brushed off. "Then you have no problem canceling your plans for tonight, _right_?"

"I didn't say that." Sebastian rolls his eyes. "I don't want to."

"I don't care if you want to or not, you will be canceling your plans for tonight." Hunter moves forward, putting his feet on the floor. "For the rest of the weekend, in fact."

Sebastian frowns, staring warily at both the expression on the other's face and the loss of space. He weighs his options, wondering if it would be better to just concede and find some other place to have sex. This is his room too, though.

"You can't order me around, Clarington. I gave you prior warning this time, so it's not like you're going to be walking in on it. All you have to do is find somewhere else to be for an hour or two."

"I can order you around all I want." Genuinely angry now, Hunter stands, doing his best to loom.

"Fine." Sebastian concedes, seeing that the other is serious about this. "But let's make it interesting, Clarington."

Slightly appeased, now that the other had given in, Hunter looks at his roommate curiously. "What do you mean?"

"If I have to go without sex, you have to go without getting off." He pronounces smugly.

"Excuse me?" Hunter asks, straightening his shoulders. Even so, he's curious about where this is going.

"You know what I mean, _Hunter_." Sebastian leans forward, almost purring the name. "Those long showers you're so fond of have _got_ to go."

Blushing slightly at the realisation that Sebastian knows about that, Hunter tries to shake it off. "If I'm not aloud to..." He pauses, tilting his head. "Masturbate, neither are you."

"No sex or getting off?" Sebastian clarifies. "For the both of us."

Hunter nods. "For two weeks." Like hell Sebastian could do that, he'll win whatever stupid contest the other boy is proposing.

Sebastian grabs his hand, smirk widening. "Deal." He squeezes.


End file.
